Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout was an Elite Penguin Force event that began on November 14, 2012 and ended on December 6, 2012, even though it was originally planned to end on December 4. Rumors had already started in 2011 due to the 'Behind the Scenes' video by Club Penguin containing footage of an employee working on a computer with big, black bold letters on the screen saying Operation: Blackout.File:Operation Blackout behind the scenes.png On October 11, 2012, Polo Field indirectly teased the event on his personal Club Penguin blog, posting about listening to a track that the team was working on for November.The post by Polo Field The event was confirmed on Herbert's, Polo Field's and Billybob's Twitter accounts.Billybob announcing Operation: Blackout Operation: Blackout was the first time Herbert made an appearance as a mascot. History Operation: Blackout came to be as result of a misinterpretation from leaked image and fan's interest in more EPF content. In late 2010, a Club Penguin staff member took a picture of a whiteboard with a roadmap from the Club Penguin Headquarters for content for the first half of 2011 and uploaded it online. This image was later leaked, and players found it and posted it on fan-blogs. Included in the image, on the whiteboard, under June 2011, was writing that read "'Blackout' 2 weeks". This was meant to be a break period for developers, where for those two weeks, there would be no updates to the game's client. Players speculated about what "Blackout" could mean, and staff took notice. A few months later, while Businesmoose was working on a behind the scenes video for office tours, Polo Field thought it would be a good idea to reference the "Blackout" rumor in the video, and a mock mission script was made, which ended up shown on screen during the video, along with scrapped character Clawdius. It was widely noticed by players, and many mentioned it in emails sent to Club Penguin support. For a long time after this, the team did not do anything relating to the concept. Eventually, however, due to the large amount of interest from players, the team eventually decided to make the "Blackout" concept a reality as both an EPF mission and a party.Club Penguin Vlog - Operation Blackout Storyline Prologue On November 8, Club Penguin Times Issue #368 reported that Gary the Gadget Guy was missing and that evidence suggested he may have been kidnapped (by Herbert, as first revealed in the Club Penguin: Operation Blackout Official Trailer). Field-Ops went offline. The EPF went on Red Alert. Herbert's plan Herbert's plans consisted of taking over Club Penguin Island, ruling the island as the Dictatorship 'Club Herbert' and capturing every class leading EPF agent (consisting of G, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and The Director of the EPF). The Blackout consisted of Herbert blocking the sun and stealing its energy to keep himself warm, using the Solar Laser (also known as the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser) he had created, which was located inside his fortress. Herbert utilized a feature of his new solar laser, to use it as an energy blast weapon (powered by energy the laser had absorbed from the sun) to destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility (this also caused the consequential destruction of parts of the EPF Command Room). Due to Herbert keeping heat from the sun from reaching the island for an ever-increasing time, the island and it's inhabitants were suffering from a vast increase of snowfall and a rapidly decreasing overall temperature. Ordered by The Director of the EPF to put a stop to Herbert's scheme, EPF Agents broke into Herbert's fortress to save the island and its inhabitants from Herbert, his plan, and total destruction. Herbert used his plans to take out revenge on the EPF and freeze their leaders (presumably along with you, the player, as there was one last empty containment chamber left among all the other leaders' chambers), who had previously frozen him in Operation: Hibernation. Due to Herbert's plans of capturing and freezing The Director of the EPF, this enabled him to use this arisen opportunity to find out the true identity of the mysterious leader. Briefing When the Blackout had begun, EPF Agents received the Spy Tablet. The Director of the EPF used these tablets to communicate to agents their briefing and orders. Chapter 1 On November 15 when the Blackout had started, EPF agents were briefed and ordered by The Director of the EPF to infiltrate Herbert's Base. Agents were provided with disguises to sneak into Herbert's Fortress and slip through his defenses. The agents located Security Terminal 1 and bypassed it. Chapter 2 On November 16, agents received the Grappling Hook, which they used to pull a lever inside Sector 1 and open the doorway that was blocked. The agents located Security Terminal 2 and bypassed it. Chapter 3 On November 18, agents received the Plasma Laser, which they used to cut through another blocked doorway to access Sector 2. Afterwards, the agents located and bypassed Security Terminal 3. Around this time, previously, Dot had been captured and frozen in the containment chamber that was the 2nd to the direct right of Gary's. Chapter 4 On November 20, agents received the Deflection Vest, which they used to evade a laser security system. Afterwards, the agents located Security Terminal 4 and bypassed it. Around this time, previously, Rookie had also recently been captured and frozen in the containment chamber directly below Dot's. Chapter 5 On November 22, agents received the Smoke Goggles, which they used to see through a smoke screen and infiltrate another area of Sector 2, which contained Security Terminal 5. After the agents breached the smoke screen, they located and bypassed Security Terminal 5. Around this time, previously, Jet Pack Guy had been captured by crabs and frozen in the containment chamber directly below Gary's. Chapter 6 Around the time of Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy's capture, The Director of the EPF's identity had been discovered by Herbert. On November 24, The Director of the EPF was captured and frozen in the containment chamber between Gary's on the left and Dot's on the right. Agents received the Anti Lava Boots, which they used to walk across the lava pit inside Central Lock Down and enter Herbert's HQ. After the player had bypassed the final Security Terminal, which was inside Herbert HQ, this caused the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser to self-destruct, and was consequently destroyed. Finale and Aftermath All the captured agents were freed. Penguins around the island rejoiced and the sun revealed itself, finally free from the clutches of the Solar Laser. Herbert, upon discovering that the Solar Laser had been destroyed and of his defeat, yelled in dismay. The Director congratulated you for freeing ''Club Penguin'' from Herbert and his Dictatorship, and revealed their true identity to be Aunt Arctic. After the captured agents were freed, Rookie became a meetable character for the rest of the event. At some point after the Blackout ended, Herbert retrieved the destroyed Solar Laser. Afterwards, Herbert ended up using the destroyed remains of the Solar Laser to create the Hot Sauce 3000, this revolving around the plotline of Operation: Hot Sauce. Free items :For items obtainable from the mission interface, see here. Trivia *In Issue #365 of the Club Penguin Times, Herbert P. Bear asked how to build a high frequency infrared reversion laser, which he would then use to blackout Club Penguin Island, using the name "Hubert P. Enguin" to fool Gary to get the answer on how to build it. *Herbert was technically a dictator during this event, having taken over the entire island and making undesirable laws. Before this, it was unknown what the government of Club Penguin Island was, if any. *This is the first time Herbert was meetable in-game. *Club Penguin had been working on Operation: Blackout since 2010 and it was supposed to be held in 2011 after Operation: Hibernation. It was postponed to 2012. *Herbert's website (clubherbert.com) was updated through the event, and the last thing he said was "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME", hinting his return. *When ClubHerbert.com came out, there was a picture of Gary and Dot, the top two on Herbert's to capture list, taped to the wall and some penguins believed that they were captured. Then a picture of Rookie was added and it was believed that he was also captured. (This rumor proved to be false due to the update of ClubHerbert.com and Rookie appeared in the Club Penguin Times issue #368) *During Operation: Blackout, players were not able to take the test to become an EPF agent due to the Everyday Phoning Facility being destroyed. Players who tried to take the test during this were automatically enlisted into the EPF. *During Operation: Blackout, there was a Snow Cat outside the Lighthouse and at the Dock carrying supplies. *It was confirmed in a video that the Director is Aunt Arctic. *The clouds during the blackout look like the Storm from the Halloween Parties. *This party set a Club Penguin record, with 1.8 million penguins logged on November 24, 2012, the largest amount of penguins logged in at a specific time.Operation Blackout Breaks Records! *Rookie made official appearances during the last few days of Operation: Blackout. *The last capsule at Herbert's Fortress was completely empty, but it was revealed to be for you. Herbert mentions in the newspaper that the crabs must capture you, or his plan would fail. He also says that you are as dangerous as The Director. This turns out to be true, as when you arrive at the Herbert HQ, you are allowed to fill the empty spot. *The tagline for this party is similar to the tagline for the Future Party. Glitches during the party *There was a glitch when the party first came out where in the Paradise played the Holiday Party music instead of its own music. *Even though the VR Room had been closed due to the fire of the Tube Transport, it could still be accessed normally with the link http://play.clubpenguin.com/?login=true&rm=213#/login/ and you could still play the PSA Missions. *You could still play PSA missions by using the link above. It would not ban your penguin. *There was a glitch where you could enter the main command room and also a glitch where you could see Terminal 5. *The ClubHerbert.com website was not updated when the other four agents were captured, while when Gary was captured it was updated. This has been fixed. *There has been a glitch when Club Penguin was updated for the snowstorm, everyone got a free Membership. But it only lasted 10 minutes. But it was confirmed that every time the island gets updated, the same thing will happen. *There was a glitch where you could defeat Herbert before November 24. You could also see the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser destroyed and the skies blue. *There was a glitch that when you were in the underground HQ, and opened the catalog, trying to buy something, it said: Would you like to buy undefined for undefined coins? You currently have number of coins. That glitch was fixed. *There was also a glitch that allowed you to access a terminal without getting the next item. *The operation steps could not be seen, so they could not get the free items and complete them. The glitch was later fixed. *There was a glitch that allowed you to get to the Herbert HQ and, therefore, defeat Herbert early. Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob operationb.jpg|Billybob confirming the event Herbertopblack2.png|A clear image of the Operation: Blackout script from the Behind the Scenes Video Operation STOP HIM.png|Herbert tricking Gary and asking for help Blackout!.jpg|Sneak peek from Polo Field YEEP.jpg|A sneak peek of Operation: Blackout of what the Town looks like Screenshot 1717.png|A sneak peek of the secret entrance to the EPF Underground Base OPERATION BLACKOUT SNEAK PEEK!.jpg|A sneak peek of the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. Herbert uses this to block the Sun Herbert battle.PNG|Gary's glasses broken showing a reflection of Herbert grabbing Gary Herbert's Foretress.PNG|The photon wavelength inverter machine Herbert used to block out the sun A6p7gURCEAMCMEC.jpg|A sneak peek from Spike Hike Penguin Girl Eyes.png Penguin Girl Glasses Eyes.png Screenshot 1726.png|A sneak peek of the EPF underground base Party news.png|The party news Herbert sneak peek.png|A sneak peek of Herbert's sprite and of the Ski Village Op. Blackout Sneak Peek.jpg|A Club Penguin notice board plan in 2011, referencing the event Blackout Sneak Peek.jpg Blackout Animatic.jpg Homepage OBLogot1.png|The party first official homepage OBLogot2.png|The party second official homepage Login Screens Herbert Log-in Screen (Operation Blackout 2012).png|The First log-in screen of Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout 2012 Log-in Screen.png|The Second Log-in Screen of Operation: Blackout Operation B2 Log-in Screen #2.png|The Second Log-in Screen of Operation: Blackout (Part #2) Operation Bl12 Log-in Screen #3.png|The Third Log-in Screen of Operation: Blackout Operation Black2 Log-in Screen #4.png|The Third Log-in Screen of Operation: Blackout (Part #2) Log off Screens OpeartionBlackoutLogoffScreen.jpg|The first Log Off Screen for the party In english.png|The second Log Off Screen for the party Operation Blackout 2012 Log-off Screen #3 (Grappling Hook).png|The 3rd Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Log.png|The 4th Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Deflect Vest Off Screen.png|The 5th Log-off Screen during the party Smoke Googles Op. Blackout Log Screen.png|The 6th Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Lava Boots Screen.png|The 7th Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Items Reminder Log-off Screen 2012.png|The 8th Log-off Screen during the party Rooms All phases Operation Blackout Book Room.png|Book Room Operation Blackout Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Operation Blackout Dojo.png|Dojo Operation Blackout EPF Command Room.png|EPF Command Room Operation Blackout Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Operation Blackout Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Operation Blackout Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Operation Blackout Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Operation Blackout Paradise.png|Paradise Operation Blackout Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Operation Blackout Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Operation Blackout Secret Tunnel.png|Secret Tunnel Operation Blackout Sector 1.png|Sector 1 Operation Blackout Sector 2.png|Sector 2 Operation Blackout Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Operation Blackout Stage.png|Stage November 15–17 Operation Blackout Beach.png|Beach Operation Blackout Beacon.png|Beacon Operation Blackout Central Lock Down.png|Central Lock Down Operation Blackout Cove.png|Cove Operation Blackout Dock.png|Dock Operation Blackout Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation Blackout Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Operation Blackout Forest.png|Forest Operation Blackout Herbert HQ.png|Herbert HQ Operation Blackout Herbert HQ 5.png|Herbert HQ (all agents trapped in containment chambers) Operation Blackout Iceberg.png|Iceberg Operation Blackout Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Operation Blackout Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Operation Blackout Secret HQ.png|Secret HQ Operation Blackout Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Operation Blackout Ski Village.png|Ski Village Operation Blackout Plaza.png|Plaza Operation Blackout Stadium.png|Stadium Operation Blackout Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Operation Blackout Town.png|Town November 18–21 Operation Blackout Beach phase 2.png|Beach Operation Blackout Beacon phase 2.png|Beacon Operation Blackout Cove phase 2.png|Cove Operation Blackout Dock phase 2.png|Dock Operation Blackout Dojo Courtyard phase 2.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation Blackout Fire Dojo phase 2.png|Fire Dojo Operation Blackout Forest phase 2.png|Forest Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 2.png|Iceberg Operation Blackout Mine Shack phase 2.png|Mine Shack Operation Blackout Ninja Hideout phase 2.png|Ninja Hideout Operation Blackout Plaza phase 2.png|Plaza Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 2.png|Ski Hill Operation Blackout Ski Village phase 2.png|Ski Village Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 2.png|Snow Forts Operation Blackout Stadium phase 2.png|Stadium Operation Blackout Town phase 2.png|Town November 22–23 Operation Blackout Beach phase 3.png|Beach Operation Blackout Beacon phase 3.png|Beacon Operation Blackout Dock phase 3.png|Dock Operation Blackout Dojo Courtyard phase 3.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation Blackout Cove phase 3.png|Cove Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 3.png|Iceberg Operation Blackout Forest phase 3.png|Forest Operation Blackout Fire Dojo phase 3.png|Fire Dojo Operation Blackout Mine Shack phase 3.png|Mine Shack Operation Blackout Ninja Hideout phase 3.png|Ninja Hideout Operation Blackout Plaza phase 3.png|Plaza Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 3.png|Ski Hill Operation Blackout Ski Village phase 3.png|Ski Village Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 3.png|Snow Forts Operation Blackout Stadium phase 3.png|Stadium Operation Blackout Town phase 3.png|Town November 24 to 29 - December 5 :This phase only occurred for players when they destroyed the Solar Laser, which could be done at any date after November 24, until the operation ended. However, the sky would be bright for all players after the 29th, regardless if they completed the operation, or were an agent or not. Operation Blackout Beach phase 4.png|Beach Operation Blackout Beacon phase 4.png|Beacon Operation Blackout Cove phase 4.png|Cove Operation Blackout Dock phase 4.png|Dock Operation Blackout Dojo Courtyard phase 4.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation Blackout Fire Dojo phase 4.png|Fire Dojo Operation Blackout Forest phase 4.png|Forest Operation Blackout Iceberg phase 4.png|Iceberg Operation Blackout Mine Shack phase 4.png|Mine Shack Operation Blackout Ninja Hideout phase 4.png|Ninja Hideout Operation Blackout Ski Hill phase 4.png|Ski Hill Operation Blackout Ski Village phase 4.png|Ski Village Operation Blackout Plaza phase 4.png|Plaza Operation Blackout Stadium phase 4.png|Stadium Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 4.png|Snow Forts Operation Blackout Town phase 4.png|Town Operation Blackout Herbert HQ 6.png|Herbert HQ (post-finale) Operation Blackout Central Lock Down 2.png|Central Lock Down Operation Blackout Secret HQ 6.png|Secret HQ Others Gary Kidnapped Article.PNG|The "Gary Kidnapped?" Club Penguin Times article Public Service Annoucement Roookie.PNG|The "Public Service Announcement" Club Penguin Times article Special Gary message from Field Ops.png|Field-Ops before the party, when Gary has been kidnapped Field Ops offline (Operation Blackout 2012).png|The Spy Phone when checked Field Ops during the party OperationBlackoutNewRules.png|Herbert's rules OperationBlackoutNewRules2.png|More of Herbert's rules OperationBlackoutUncovered.png|An article in Club Penguin Times about Operation: Blackout Finale Herbert fails.png Herb failed.png Aftermath HQ.png Aunt Arctic Director.png Club Herbert Times News Herbert Times 1.png|The article "Is Herbert's Plan Failing?" on Issue #371 of Club Herbert Times Herbert Times 2.png|Part #2 of the article "Is Herbert's Plan Failing?" from Issue #371 of the Club Herbert Times Herbert Times 3.png|The article "Resistance Rises" on the Issue #371 of the Club Herbert Times Herbert Times 4.png|The Upcoming Events Section of Issue #371 of the Club Herbert Times ClubHerbertTimes1.png|Club Herbert Times Issue #1 (Club Penguin Times Issue #369) ClubHerbertTimes2.png|Club Herbert Times Issue #2 (Club Penguin Times Issue #370) ClubHerbertTimes3.png|Club Herbert Times Issue #3 (Club Penguin Times Issue #371) Real Life Piccadilly circus London OperationBlackout Ad.png|An advertisement for the event on a screen at Piccadilly Circus; London Videos Club Penguin Official Save the Island!|Club Penguin Official: Save the Island! Sneak Peek Operation Blackout Official Club Penguin|Sneak Peek: Operation Blackout EPF Operation Blackout - Weather Report Official Club Penguin|EPF Operation Blackout - Weather Report Game On Save The Island! Operation Blackout Official Club Penguin|Game On: Save The Island! Operation Blackout EPF Operation Blackout - Meet Herbert P. Bear! Official Club Penguin|EPF Operation Blackout - Meet Herbert P. Bear! The EPF Director's Secret Revealed! Official Club Penguin|The EPF Director's Secret Revealed! Club Herbert Rooms When the Blackout began and Herbert became Dictator over Club Penguin, he re-calibrated the tour guide information. The new information and names were as follows: Herbert Chat Jokes SWF Music *Main theme *Herbert's Fortress *Paradise *Stage References Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:EPF Category:EPF Operations